


Grey Would Be The Colour

by killthwight



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: CLAMPkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killthwight/pseuds/killthwight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is not an easy task to surprise Seishirou.</p><p>Written for the <a href="http://clampkink.livejournal.com/">CLAMP kinkmeme</a>, prompt: <i>Subaru is the one who approaches Seishirou.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey Would Be The Colour

The coffee shop was painted in inviting colours, deep burgundy and bright golden cushions on dark wood and vine chairs that gave the false impression of warmth and comfort. He was sitting at a table by the window, calmly scribbling in his notebook and listening carefully to the activity around him, conscious of the noises of the chairs that squeaked under the patrons’ weight and the waiters that shuffled around the small room.

However, the fact was that only the sun was warm against the glass, part of the reason to choose such an exposed seating arrangement, keeping him from feeling too chilly in this temperate world where indoor heating didn’t exist. His only consolation was knowing he sat facing the door.

Seishirou sipped some of his latte, reading the recorded evidence of the whereabouts of his prey, the days of his search properly catalogued. Everything indicated that the brothers weren’t in this world, hadn’t even been here. Or any of the previous five worlds, for that matter.

So as Seishirou was trying to determine when he would leave and why the trail had gone cold the bell of the coffee shop jingled and he looked up.

It is not an easy task to surprise Seishirou or even to get a reaction that showed such astonishment. But such was the case as a very real Subaru walked across the floor of the shop and laid a hand on the chair opposite Seishirou’s, looking shy and anxious. “May I?”

Seishirou quickly regained his composure, standing up. “Where are my manners? Of course, please sit.”

As both men sat Seishirou had to resist the urge to cast a spell and restrain Subaru’s arms to chair, but it didn’t look like the vampire had any intentions of leaving. If anything he looked eager under the restrained exterior. “I imagine you must have many questions.”

Mentally Seishirou raised his eyebrows, but kept his expression collected, only a mock smile on his lips. “A few, yes, but I had thought I could enjoy your company instead of going straight to business.”

Subaru was quiet then, staring at his folded hands as the cold morning sun shone through the window. He looked exactly as Seishirou remembered him, soft around his green eyes and cheeks giving a false impression of youth. But there was a solemnity in him now, curling his lips downwards and hardening his eyes.

A waiter came, asking if the gentlemen would like anything else, and Seishirou ordered another latte. Subaru, of course, thanked him politely but declined having anything to drink.

“The clothes of this world suit you, Subaru.”

And then there was the blush Seishirou remembered so well, colouring the vampire’s cheeks and ears, contrasting with Subaru’s grey pullover and dark hair. It was good knowing some things didn’t change.

“You look nice too, Seishirou.” The voice was soft but clearly audible, eyes holding his gaze, and Seishirou almost choked on his coffee.

Clearly some things did change.

“Why, thank you. I’m flattered.”

“You’ve aged.” Subaru’s eyebrows wrinkled and the austerity returned faster than Seishirou thought possible.

“It’s not polite to point that out to your elders, you know. Or just about anyone in your case.” Seishirou pulled his notebook from the tabletop, pocketing it along with his pen. “It’s been years. The blood you gave me was enough to heal my wounds but not to stop me from ageing completely.”

“My brother’s fears are unfounded, then.”

“Perhaps,” Seishirou’s smile widened, “Where is your rabid brother, by the way? I cannot imagine he has allowed you to meet me.”

Subaru visibly recoiled, turning his gaze to the street outside, watching as people went about their daily lives on the other side of the window. Seishirou had almost thought Subaru wouldn’t answer when the vampire turned back to look at him. “He’s somewhere safe. He won’t bother us.”

Seishirou did not appreciate his questions being half-answered, but let it slide for now. It seemed that there would be enough time to trick Subaru into answering. “I take it my own brother isn’t in this world, then.”

The corners of Subaru’s lips turned upwards then, amusement clear to someone like Seishirou. “Not that I know of.”

Silence descended once again and Subaru started fiddling with Seishirou’s mug, tracing the lines of the bright patterns and then wrapping his hands around the warm ceramic.

“I met our counterparts in another world,” Seishirou commented, nonchalant, “You are cuter, of course, and it seems that inevitability is indeed on our side.” Subaru started, looking up at Seishirou. “How did you find me?”

“I didn’t. I’ve been in this world for the past several weeks with Kamui. I convinced him to stay here for a while so we could rest.” His thumb ran along the handles of the mug, seemingly seeping in warmth. “I saw you yesterday buying food at a store not too far from here and I followed you to this place today.”

It was then that Seishirou’s blood ran cold. He had been followed. He had been followed for several hours and hadn’t noticed. He had been followed by _Subaru_. There was no explanation for this mistake, no reasonable argument that could explain this absurdity. “You followed me.” The words were hard, cold with distance and anger, stating the obvious.

“I’m tired, Seishirou. I’m tired of having to jump from unknown world to unknown world, I’m tired of having to run away,” Subaru’s eyes were back onto his hands and the colourful mug, “I’m tired of wondering if you are well.”

It was the third time in a single hour that Subaru surprised him, and Seishirou did not like the feeling. He reached for his mug, trapping Subaru’s fidgeting hands underneath his, strength crushing flesh and bones over the ceramic. Subaru whelped, cheeks burning hot. “You are telling me you will stop running away from me.”

“No. By the end of today I’ll be in some other world with my brother and you will be chasing us.”

“How do you know I will allow it, that I will let you go?”

“Because I know the game is more important to you than having me.”

Seishirou laughed without humour, feeling disgusted and amused. He let Subaru’s hands go, leaning back in his chair. “Have you? What makes you think I want to have you? You know nothing.”

Subaru’s expression closed, hands back in his lap, posture impeccably erect. “My blood, then. The power my blood represents.”

“Almost there, Subaru, but not quite.”

“Then what do you want from me?”

Seishirou’s smile was predatory as he leaned in and Subaru shivered, fear evident for the first time that afternoon. “Everything.”


End file.
